I'm Sorry, my Son
by TheRokudaimeHokage
Summary: In an AU Naruto is a very quiet genius. His father is still alive and Naruto hides who he really is. The son of the 4th hokage and a genius. Naruto is beaten and abused by the villagers and doesn't know why, what happens when Minato finds out? What happens when Naruto learns what his father's been hiding?
1. The Scroll and The Questions

**So after a lot of response, I decide to go ahead and write one of the ideas. :)**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I like the story so far, but I don't know if I should continue or not. Hmmm... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Scroll

"Naruto?" a calm voice called.

"Yes, father?" a small voice replied.

A five-year-old Naruto sat cross-legged on a brown couch with his back towards the kitchen. To the boys right was a small dinning room with a square table and four green chairs. Behind him was a small standard kitchen. Across were another couch and a bookshelf behind that. Naruto had an unrolled scroll in his lap. Minato appeared from the kitchen wearing a pink apron over a standard shinobi uniform holding a plate and a small dishrag. The elder blonde cocked his head at the scroll his son was reading and walked over so that he stood beside him.

"What have I told you about going into my library?" Minato asked.

"No to, father. I didn't go in your library. I found the scroll in my room," Naruto explained without looking up from the scroll.

"In your room?" Minato placed the small plate and dishrag on the coffee table between the two couches and sat down beside his son. He picked up on end of the scroll and started reading.

"It's from mom," Naruto whispered.

Minato agreed in his head that the scroll was written to Naruto from Kushina. He wondered when Kushina had written it.

"May I?" Minato asked picking up the scroll. Naruto nodded as Minato pulled the scroll in to his lap.

_My dearest Naruto, _

_If you are reading this, it means something has happened to your father or I. There are several things I want you to know; the first is that we loved you very much. The second is to never give up on your dreams. Your fathers dream of becoming Hokage came true, yours can too. _

_When you are older ask the current Hokage for information on your parents, especially me. I don't know how old you will be when you read this, but I assume to young to know many things about me. _

_If your father is still alive, have him explain why I have moved on to the next world when you are older. I do hope that your father is still alive. A young boy needs his father._

_There are several scrolls I have written for you about my past and your fathers, incase anything ever happens to me. They are stored in a small scroll in your father's library. If your father is alive, ask him for them. If not, ask the current Hokage. _

_Naruto, I loved you very much and there is not a thing you could do to change that. _

_Your loving mother, _

_Kushina_

Minato blinked at the scroll. He continued to read it over and over again. After a few minutes he looked at his son. Naruto gave him a worried look, which he returned with a smile.

"Naruto, how much do you know about your mother," Minato asked handing back the scroll.

"Not very much father," Naruto shook his head as he pulled the scroll into his lap.

"I see," Minato pulled his son into his lap so the little blonde was sitting across his knees. Naruto looked up at his father.

_He looks so much like Kushina, but acts too much like me._

"Your mother was the most beautiful woman in village. She was a little rambunctious at times, but very loving. She loved you so much," Minato smiled at his son.

"What happened to mother?" Naruto asked.

Minato sighed. He knew Naruto was too young to understand what happened that night. He was also too young to know about the Kyuubi. One day he would explain everything to Naruto but today was not that day.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Minato shook his head, "You're a little young to understand. Some day I will explain everything."

For Naruto's age, he was surprisingly quiet and mature. He understood that his father thought he was too young so he didn't protest. Naruto just nodded in agreement surprising Minato. Still sitting on his father's lap he pulled the scroll over and rerolled it. They sat there for a long time, until Naruto finally hopped down.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Your favorite," Minato replied standing up. The older blonde grabbed Naruto's hand and walked him into the kitchen.

"Ramen?" Naruto's eyes brightened up as he walked into the kitchen and smelled the ramen cooking. Although Naruto was mature for his age, he was still simple minded.

"Yes, your mom's famous recipe," Minato smiled down at his son.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto sat cross-legged with another scroll in his lap, in his father's office. Because he was normally so quiet, no one ever really noticed him or chose not too. Minato sat at his desk doing the paper work quietly. Suddenly Minato looked up at his son, and frowned. A young boy his age shouldn't want to sit and read all the time. Minato shook his head, even when he was young he still wanted to go and play with the others his age.

"Naruto? Don't you have any friend to play with out side?" Minato asked.

Naruto looked up from the scroll and shook his head, "No, I don't have any friends."

"What about Kiba? And Shikamaru?" Minato questioned.

"I don't know. They used to play with me and now they don't," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, did you do something to upset them?" Minato cocked his head.

"I don't think so," Naruto replied.

"Maybe I'll ask Shikaku or Tsume, what's going on," Minato said to himself.

"Please don't, father," Naruto said.

"Hmm? Why?" Minato asked.

"I can make new friends, father," Naruto lied.

"I see," Minato nodded and went back to his paper work. Naruto went back to reading the scroll. Occasionally Minato would glance up at his son.

Several hours passed by, Naruto would exchange the scroll for a new one every now and then, checking first with his father to make sure he could read those scrolls. Naruto now sat in the same position he has been.

"Father?" Naruto asked.

Minato looked up at his son, "Yes?"

"Why am I named Uzumaki and you Namikaze?" Naruto asked.

Minato blinked at his son, he didn't think Naruto would notice yet. Minato smiled and motioned for his son to come over. The little one did a he was told and trotted over to his father. Minato helped his son on to his lap.

"I didn't think you would notice just yet," Minato admitted, "But your mother thought it was a good idea for you to be named after her and not me."

"But why?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"Because I have a lot of enemies and there aren't a lot of Namikaze's in the world. If you were a Namikaze then, a lot of my enemies would come after you to get to me," Minato explained.

Naruto nodded, " I see."

"But when you are older and able to defend yourself properly, you can change your name to Namikaze, if you would like," Minato smiled and brushed a few stands of hair out of Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled and nodded again.

Minato brushed a few more stands of hair out of Naruto's face and laughed, "You did get my unmanaged hair… you need a hair cut."

Naruto's eyes widen and both hands flew up to his hair, making Minato laugh even more. Naruto jumped down from his father's lap and ran to the door. Unlike Minato, Naruto wasn't very tall and being only five, he couldn't reach the door handle. Minato came up behind the little blonde and scooped him up in his arms, both still laughing.

Once Minato had stopped laughing, he looked at Naruto (who was still laughing) with a loving look.

_He laughs just like Kushina too. _

"Naruto?" Minato asked, pulling Naruto out of his laughing fit.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"Would you like me to enroll you in the academy?" Minato asked.

Naruto's eye widened and a large grin spread across his face, "Yes!"

Minato laughed again, "Alright, I will enroll you and you can start this next coming year."

Naruto's grin got even bigger and he threw his hands around his father's neck, "Thank you, tou-san!"

"Tou-san? You never call me tou-san. Usually it's father or Otousan. Why the sudden change?" Minato laughed.

Naruto pulled back and looked at his father with his arms still around his neck. He honestly couldn't think of a reason why, so he just shrugged.

Minato smiled gently at the boy, "You don't have to be so formal with me, ya know?"

Naruto nodded then smiled.

* * *

**PLEASE REIVEW! **

**Also, I need a name for this story. Any suggestions?**


	2. The Academy and The 10th of October

**GOSH! I never expected so many followers so quickly! Thank you guys to much!**

**Here is the next chapter! I have really gotten into writing this story! But don't worry I am still writing my others and will be post the next chapters of those soon too!**

**Please don't forget to review! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Academy And The 10th of October

**6 Years Later**

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he chased a blonde pre-teen.

Naruto glanced back at his sensei. He was catching up. Of course, he would catch up. He's a Chunin and Naruto was still an academy student. Did he really think he could out run his sensei? No, but Naruto firmly believed he could out maneuver him. Naruto glanced around to try and find away to escape Iruka-sensei, but found none. For now, he just kept running.

"Naruto! I said come back here!" Iruka continued to yell.

Naruto glanced back once more and shook his head. He continued to run, that is until he ran into some thing, or rather someone. Naruto bounced back and landed on his butt. The blonde put his hand up to his head to steady himself and then snuck a glance at what, who rather, he ran into.

At the sight of the person's face, Naruto looked away as Iruka finally caught up to Naruto.

"Is there a problem here?" the voice called.

"No, Hokage-sama," Iruka bowed, "One of the academy students refused to take the graduating exam and bolted from the class room. Nothing to worry about."

"I see," Minato nodded then pointed to Naruto who still sat on the ground, "And this would be the student?"

"Yes, sir," Iruka nodded then glanced at the young boy, "Come on, Naruto. Lets get back to the academy."

"It's alright, Iruka," Minato smiled, "I'll speak with Naruto."

"But…" Iruka started, then just nodded in agreement. He turned around the jogged back to the academy where he had students waiting on him.

"Naruto?" Minato crouched down in front of the little blonde.

Naruto looked up and caught his father's gaze. Minato sighed, through out this whole time, Naruto had not said a word. Minato was beginning to get worried. Naruto usually only spoke at home, and never spoke when he was out in the village. He held out his hand to help the little blonde up. Naruto took it and soon they were walking side-by-side.

"Naruto, this is the third year in a row that you have refused to take the graduation exam," Minato stated as the walk back to their house.

The elder caught a glance at his son. Naruto was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets and looking down. Something was bothering him, and Minato was determined to find out.

The Hokage sighed, "Your not going to talk unless we are at home, are you?"

Naruto who was taken by surprise stopped and looked up at his father. He blinked in confusion. Was he really that quiet outside of his home? Yeah, he didn't like the village, but he didn't think the difference in personalities was that noticeable.

"Yes, I have noticed that you rarely speak outside of our home," Minato stated seeing Naruto's surprise.

Naruto looked away and continued walking, until Minato placed his hand on his shoulder and they flashed to their home.

"Naruto, will you talk now?" Minato asked as he crouched down in front of the little blonde.

"Yes, father," Naruto, replied.

"What have I said about being so formal with me?" Minato's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, tou-san," Naruto looked down.

Minato sighed, "So tell me, why have you to refused to take the exam again? For the third time, might I add."

"I don't want to graduate yet," Naruto answered.

"Why?" Minato pushed.

"Because I want to graduate with people my own age," Naruto replied quietly, "I don't like the class I am in, and they don't like me."

"They don't like you?" Minato repeated.

"No," Naruto shook his head as he remembered the cold stares and whispering he always hears around the academy and out in the village.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, tou-san," Naruto shook his head.

Minato sighed again. Usually by now, Minato wanted to contact the academy and find out what was going on, but Naruto would normally stop him. He would tell his father, he would take care of it or he would make new friends.

"Naruto, I really do want to talk to your sensei," Minato tried again.

"Please don't father," Naruto begged.

"Alright, but next year, you promise me that you will take the exam, alright?" Minato smiled.

Naruto nodded as Minato pulled him in a hug.

Naruto pulled back and stared into his father's eyes, "Tou-san?"

"Hm?" Minato replied cocking his head.

"Your worried about me?" Naruto asked.

Minato gave the boy a sheepish smiled and nodded, "Your just so quiet all the time, especially when we are around the village."

"Oh," Naruto nodded.

"Can you tell me why?" Minato asked.

Naruto just shook his head.

Minato chuckled slightly, "Why not?"

Naruto just shook his head again.

Minato sighed in defeat, maybe one day Naruto will tell him.

* * *

A few months later, Naruto had started back at the academy again. It was October, and Naruto knew what would come on the tenth day of October. It was a day he secretly dreaded. He never understood why that day was so much worse than the rest; besides the fact it was his birthday. Although, Naruto hated that day, his father never seems to catch on, until this particular year. The year Naruto turned twelve years old.

Every year Minato would go to the yearly festival to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi, leaving Naruto at home per his request. It was a mystery to Minato as to why Naruto never wanted to go to the festival. As far as he knew, Naruto didn't have any bad memories of that day like Minato did. Of course being the Hokage and the savoir of that day, Minato reluctantly had to attend.

So like every year, Minato would dress in his formal robes. The top wrapped around his body and was a light blue color that went past his hips. It had a black band in the center. The pants were the same color as the top and went to his ankles. He wore a pair of black ninja sandals. Over the top was a long, sleeveless, white cloak that was piped with dark blue. The back of the cloak had the words "Forth Hokage" on the back.

Minato stepped out of the long hallway and saw his son sitting on the couch with the scroll from Kushina in his lap. Minato smiled gently as the scene as Naruto read the scroll over and over again. Minato walked over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto looked up at his father and gave him a weak smile, which Minato returned.

"Naruto, I am going to festival. They are expecting me soon. Are you sure you don't want to come this year?" Minato asked.

Naruto shook his head. Unknown to Minato, the young boy would be safer at their home than out in the village. Minato sighed and nodded.

"What would you like for your birthday this year?" Minato ask kneeling beside the couch.

Naruto stared at his father for a minute, then to the scroll. Naruto knew exactly what he wanted from his father this year.

"I want to know everything," Naruto murmured still looking down at the scroll.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

Naruto didn't reply.

_He needs to know what the village does. But the village doesn't know who I am. They just think I am demon. Why? Why do they treat me this way?!_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto clenched his fists, which startled Minato.

"I want to know what happened to mom," Naruto finally answered.

Minato nodded, "I see. Anything else?"

"I want to know why the villagers treat me so badly," Naruto continued.

Minato's face suddenly turned serious, "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Never mind," Naruto shook his head.

Minato suddenly grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders so that the boy faced him. He searched Naruto's eyes for any emotion but all he found was a blank stare. Minato's face went from serious to worried then mad.

"Naruto, you need to explain," Minato demanded.

"I said never mind, Otousan," Naruto replied unshaken by Minato's harsh voice.

Minato took a deep breath and looked over at the clock in the kitchen. He needed to go or the ANBU would start to look for him. Minato hesitated before letting Naruto go and standing up.

"We will talk about this when I get home, understood?" Minato stated.

"Hai," Naruto nodded.

"I'll be back soon," Minato softened.

"Okay," Naruto nodded again still not looking at his father.

Minato stepped outside his house and placed the necessary seals to protect his son. Then he called for an ANBU member, which happened to be an old student of his.

"Kakashi, keep an eye on Naruto," Minato order, "Make sure no villager comes near him, understood?"

"Hai," the silver haired ANBU member replied and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato sighed; at least Naruto would be safe until he returned. Minato turned and headed to the festival. He and his son would have a long talk when he returned.

* * *

When Minato returned that night, he found Naruto already fast asleep in his bed. He seemed to be safe and unharmed. Minato pulled the yellow comforter up and cover the rest of his son, carefully not to wake him. Their conversation will just have to wait till the morning, but he needs to have a conversation with a certain ANBU member. Minato walked out of Naruto's bedroom and quietly shut his door. Making his way down the hall, he searched for any chakra signatures.

Once he reached the living room, he called for Kakashi. The silver haired appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi, any happen tonight?" Minato asked.

"You're not going to like the answer, sensei," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi…" Minato said in a warning voice.

"A few villagers tried to come near the house, with the intent to…" Kakashi trailed off.

"How many is a few?" Minato ask.

"Seventeen sir," Kakashi replied.

"Seventeen?" Minato almost yelled but remembering his son was sleeping he went back to using a normal voice.

"Well, those are the ones that got pas the first set of guards, sir," Kakashi explain.

Minato placed his hand on his head and sighed, "How many total tried to harm my son?"

"32 total sir," Kakashi replied simply.

"32" Minato breathed out.

After several moments of silence, Minato dismissed Kakashi after thanking him for protecting his son. Minato checked on his son one last time before heading off to bed himself.

* * *

**Have to admit writing Minato's character is a lot of fun! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	3. The Discussion and The Mask

**OMG! I didn't think I would get such great reviews and so many followers/ favorites so quickly! Thank you guys a ton!**

**Here a some responses to some of the reviews!**

**Genma: I haven't decided on pairings yet (although ShikaNaru is my favorite if you can't tell). And Thanks!**

**Jasmine: Can you explain alittle further. I think I know what you are getting at and I think its a good idea but I want to see if we are talking about this same thing!**

**Guest: Thanks and yes, Minato is a fun character to write! Yes, I am going to explain how Minato is alive but you'll have to wait a while and about Naruto's character development, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks again for the review!**

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter should answer some questions you guys have asked. If they don't please review and ask! I will be happy to answer! So... on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Discussion and The Mask

Minato sat dinning room table with a simple bowl of rice in front of him. His hands were laced together in front of his face. His expression told that he was in deep thought about the information he had received the night before. Villagers had come after his son! The Hokage's son!

_How could I not have known about this? I'm the fucking Hokage, for kami's sake! How could I not see the way the villagers had treated Naruto!_

Minato slammed his fist on the table, knocking over the bowl of rice. You could say he was more than upset with him self. He was sucked out of his thoughts when he realized his son was still sleeping. The man sighed and cleaned up the rice.

_Is this why Naruto's always so quiet in the village?_

Minato shook his head as everything started to make sense. The reason Naruto was always so quiet when he was outside their home. The reason Naruto never liked celebrating his birthday on his birthday. The reason Naruto rarely went out in the village. The reason Naruto didn't have many friends or why he lost his friends rather quickly. Minato always thought he caught on to things like that pretty quickly, but how could he have missed this? Minato thought about it a moment and then the answer came.

_Naruto was never in the village with Minato. He rarely saw Naruto outside of their own home. _

Did Naruto do this on purpose? Or was it simply a coincidence?

Minato was shaken out of his thoughts again, when he heard little feet pad down the hallway. Soon a young blonde appeared in the doorframe. The elder smiled at the young boy and motioned for him to sit down.

"Are you hungry?" Minato asked as Naruto took a seat.

The young blonde shook his head, "No."

Minato sighed, "About last night…"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto interrupted looking into his lap.

Minato stared at his son waiting for Naruto to look at him. When Naruto did, Minato finally saw the pain in his son's eyes.

"Why, Naruto?" Minato pushed.

"Its nothing I can't handle," Naruto stated, "I am the 4th Hokage's son after all."

"Naruto, I don't want to being afraid of the villagers!" Minato just about yelled.

"Its not the villagers…" Naruto whispered, "They just make empty threats…"

"Its not the villagers?" Minato repeated, "What do you mean empty threat? What do they do?"

"They just call me a demon. They tell me I murdered a bunch of people, things like that. The villagers have never caused physical harm to me," Naruto explained.

"I see," Minato's anger was starting to rise again but he didn't want to scare his son so he pushed it back down and regained his composure, "Has anyone ever caused you physical harm?"

Naruto nodded slightly.

"Its not the villagers?" Minato reassured, becoming angrier as he realized the only people who would cause physical harm to his son if it weren't the villagers.

Naruto shook his head and looked into his lap. The young blonde played with his fingers, hoping his father wouldn't ask the question, but….

"Then who is it, son?" Minato asked.

"The shinobi…" Naruto said barely audible.

Minato's eyes widen. How could the shinobi attack his son? How could his men attack his own son? Minato regained his composure once more; he was never the one to loose his temper. That was until it came to his son.

"Anyone in particular?" Minato asked.

"The younger ones," Naruto answered.

"The younger ones? Like who?" Minato pushed.

"Um…" Naruto said looking around avoiding his father's eyes.

"Naruto…" Minato warned, "Who?"

"Mizuki-sensei," Naruto whispered.

"Mizuki? Your teacher at the academy?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded looking down into his lap. His long hair shaded his eyes, "Yes, he-he… he beats me s-sometimes… after s-school," Naruto stuttered.

"He beats you?" Minato asked as his voice becomes shaken.

_His own sensei beats him? How did I not notice?_

Naruto nodded, unsure of his own voice.

Minato suddenly stood up knocking over his chair. Naruto surprised at sudden noise and movement, shot his head up. Minato could now see the tears that were streaking down his son's face. Minato walked over to him and pulled him into his arms. How could he let his son get this hurt by the village he was in charge of? Minato didn't know, but he did know that he would do something about it.

The young boy continued to cry into his father's chest. Naruto always kept all the emotion from the beatings and name calling bottled up. He never wanted his father to know, for reasons he wasn't sure of. He assumed it was because he didn't want his father feeling like a terrible Hokage. But again this was just an assumption. Maybe it was because he was embarrassed the he couldn't protect himself. Whatever the reason, Naruto had one thing that he swore never to tell his father and even now he didn't want him to know.

Naruto soon fell asleep in Minato arms. Minato had carried his son to the couch and he held his broken son for what seemed like an eternity, during which the anger that Minato felt towards those who want to harm his son only grew. The Hokage didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but he was determined to do something.

Minato sat up quietly as the most important question came to his mind….

_Why are the villager's treating Naruto this way?_

Minato closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, when he came up with the answer.

The Kyuubi.

The villagers some how knew Naruto was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. Minato realized this is the very reason why Kushina kept it a secret. She would have gotten the same treatment from the village. Or maybe not… The Kyuubi never attack the village before that night, so the villagers had no reason to hate her as much as they do Naruto. Even so, she still would have gotten similar treatment for being a Jinchuuriki. The more and more Minato thought about the whole situation the more questions he would come up with.

_Was it all the villagers?_

_How did they know?_

_When did the treatment start?_

_Have a lot of the shinobi physically harmed Naruto, like Mizuki had?_

_Why didn't Naruto tell him?_

Hundreds of questions like these ran threw Minato's mind. Minato wanted to see first hand how the villagers and the shinobi treated Naruto.

_Would they treat him the same if he was around?_

Of course not, but Minato needed to know. So that meant Minato would have to send Naruto into the village by himself. He knew how much pain this would cause his son, but he needed to confirm this. He knew how much he was asking of his son. Of course if someone tries to harm him, the Hokage himself would just have to step in.

Minato sighed, as he knew what he had to do, "Naruto?" He gently shook his son to wake him.

Naruto's read swollen eyes slowly opened as her tiled his head to look at his dad, "Yes, tou-san?"

"I need you to do something for me…" Minato reluctantly said.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly.

Minato closed his eyes and slowly opened them again; he prepared himself to ask his son the unthinkable.

Naruto did as he was told, and walked through the village without any protection. He knew what was coming and he just prepared himself for it. When his father had asked him to show him how the villagers treated him, Naruto thought his father didn't believe that his villagers or shinobi would do something like that to his son. That is until Minato explained that he had to have evidence to punish someone. It was just politics; Naruto understood and did what he was told.

As Naruto walked he glanced around and found the villagers were giving him those icy stares like they always did. Naruto wasn't too worried about being hurt; he was more worried about his father finding out the one thing Naruto wanted to keep hidden. A few villagers shouted at him, calling him a demon and things a like. Naruto was praying his father was hearing all of this and noticed the glares and stares he received.

Naruto sighed to himself and continued walking. He was replaying the scene where his father asked him to do this for him. Naruto remembered his father promising to explain everything once they returned home. He promised him that he would explain why the villagers treated him badly. Why Mizuki had beaten him. Why the called him a demon. Naruto was silently hoping he wasn't actually a demon like the villagers often told him he was.

Naruto looked at the shop he walked by and noticed a familiar ANBU mask hanging on display in the shop. It was similar to the one his favorite silver haired ANBU member wore. It reminded him of the man who was always assigned to watch him when his father was away. Naruto smiled and walked up to the counter, but he wasn't expecting any type of customer service. This was a good way to show his father how the villagers would interact with him.

"Excuse me, sir," Naruto said as he approached the counter.

A large man turned around and glared at the blonde.

"What do you want, demon brat?" the man yelled causing a few people to turn around and stare at the scene.

Naruto acted like nothing was wrong and just continued, "I was wondering how much that mask was?" Naruto pointed to the ANBU mask.

The man reached up and grabbed the mask, "You want this?"

Naruto nodded, but suddenly the man pushed him out of the shop. Naruto landed on his hind end with a thud. Naruto put both hands behind him to steady him. Then felt something hard hit his head. He lifted his hand to the place where he was hit. He looked over the noticed the mask was sitting next to him. The man had thrown the mask at him. Naruto thought he was going to be hit again as the man stepped out from behind the counter. Naruto closed his eyes as he prepared for the worst but nothing came. Naruto opened his eyes to see a familiar cloak in front of him.

"That's not how you treat a child," a voice boomed.

Naruto knew that voice all to well, his father was really mad.

"H-Hokage-s-sama," the man stuttered as he backed up slightly.

Minato turned around a crouched down in front of Naruto and offered his hand. Naruto grabbed the mask and then took his father's hand. They both stood up and turned to face the large man. Naruto tried to hand the mask back but Minato stopped him. The elder pulled out some money, enough to cover the cost. Then he turned to his son and pulled him away from the scene. A few steps later, the two blondes flashed back to their home.

Naruto hung his head and stared at the mask. He suddenly felt a pair of arms around him.

"I am so sorry, Naruto," Minato whispered, "I had no idea the villagers treated you this way."

Naruto pushed his father off of him, "There nothing you can do."

Minato blinked at his son in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Unless you are with me all the time, the villagers will continue to treat me this way. That is until they come to acknowledge me," Naruto explained.

Minato sighed, "But I can do something about the shinobi who are bothering you."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, beating the Hokage's son can be considered treason," Minato explained.

"No!" Naruto said. Even someone as young as Naruto knew what would happen if you were found to be treasonous.

"What?" Minato was again surprise by Naruto's actions.

"Please don't kill them," Naruto begged.

Minato sighed, "Alright, but I will punish them."

Naruto nodded then pulled them mask to his chest and held it close, "Thank you for the mask, tou-san."

Minato chuckled lightly, "Your welcome, son."

* * *

**So if that didn't answer some of your questions (besides how Minato is alive- that I will explain in the later chapters,) please ask! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to read them!**


	4. The Surprise And The Start of an

**Almost 70 followers and we are on chapter four! WOW! Thank you guys so much! It means a lot! Thanks a ton for the reviews too! Ok so on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Surprise And The Start of an Explanation

"Tomorrow you will be taking the graduation exam to become a genin. I am sure you are all prepared enough to take the exam," Iruka spoke to his class, and then glanced over at Naruto, "Are you going to take the exam this year, Naruto?"

The blonde looked up at his sensei with a bored expression on his face. He glanced around and noticed that his classmates were now staring at him, waiting for an answer. Naruto was sitting the back with a few other students, loosely paying attention. The later known rookie nine was seated in various positions. Shikamaru and Choji were of course sitting together on one side of Naruto. Ino and Sakura had fought over who gets to sit by Sasuke, which neither one won. Kiba was sitting and playing with his dog. Everyone else was seated around the room.

Before he could speak, someone interrupted him.

"I don't see why he should, I mean, he's just going to fail," Sakura said.

Naruto raised his eyebrows slightly at the comment from the pink haired girl.

"For once your right, billboard-brow," Ino agreed.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura countered.

Naruto looked over at the blonde hair Yamanaka with the same expression.

"Come on guys, I'm sure he'll just bolt from the class room like he has the past three years," Kiba commented as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Actually," Naruto said as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, "I plan to take the exam this year, and pass of course."

"Hnn, dead-last," Sasuke murmured, "I doubt you'll pass."

"Eh, if I don't then I don't," Naruto shrugged.

"Alright then," Iruka tried to regain the attention of his students, "the exam will be in the three parts. The first is a written exam, the second an oral exam and the third is a performance test. We aren't allowed to give you any other information."

* * *

**Other Side of the Academy**

A Chunin level shinobi stood at the front desk of the academy, filing paper work. He heard the door open and close, and then blankly asked without looking up, "Something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can," the voice boomed.

The man recognized the voice and shot his head up, "Hokage-sama."

Minato looked at the man, "Your Mizuki aren't you?"

"Y-Yes sir," Mizuki nodded.

"Aside from the reason I am here, I need to speak with you later in my office," Minato stated, "I will summon you."

"Yes, sir," Mizuki nodded again, "What can I help you with?"

"I need to speak with my son," Minato said simply.

"Your son, sir?" Mizuki asked slightly confused.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto," Minato said.

"Oh, he's your son?" Mizuki ask surprise.

"Yes," Minato replied a little confused, "Can you retrieve him for me?"

"Hai," Mizuki nodded and jogged off to retrieve the little blonde.

* * *

**Back in the Class Room**

Iruka continued to talk about the exam to his students.

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom, trying to pay attention but since he heard this lecture three times before, the blonde was having a hard time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Iruka yelled to come in. Naruto noticed that it was Mizuki, the man that would beat him almost every day after school. Naruto unconsciously narrowed his eyes. The only one to notice this was Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Iruka and Mizuki discussed something for a moment before turning their attention to the blonde. Their eyes showed the same expression: shock. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Shit…" Naruto swore under his breath.

Again the pineapple head caught on and knew something was up with the blonde. He was about to ask before Iruka called Naruto's name.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

At this point all the students in the classroom has picked up on their instructor's expression and turned their attention to the blonde at the back of the classroom.

"Your father is here to see you," Iruka said.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. Why was his father here? For the third time, Shikamaru was the only one to pick up on Naruto's slight reactions.

"Alright," Naruto nodded and stood. He made his way down the stairs to the door of the classroom.

Iruka starred at the blonde the whole until Mizuki closed the door.

Once Naruto was alone in the hallway, he suddenly stiffened like he was preparing for one of the beatings from Mizuki. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found Mizuki starring ahead as they walked. The blue haired man looked mad.

"How come you didn't tell us who you were, Uzumaki-sama?" Mizuki snarled.

"Don't call me that, Mizuki-sensei," Naruto snapped back.

"What? Uzumaki-sama?" Mizuki smirked.

"Yes that," Naruto snapped again.

"We'll have to see about that," Mizuki said as they reached main office of the academy. The blue haired main removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder before Minato had noticed them.

Minato stood starring at the wall full of photos of the academy teachers behind the main desk. The Hokage heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see the two heading towards him. Mizuki had an expression on his face the Minato did not appreciate, but he would deal with him later. Right now he had something more important to do. Minato smiled at his son as Naruto walked up to him. Minato placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder; the same one Mizuki had placed his hand. Naruto unconsciously flinched at the touch. Minato noticed but didn't remove his hand. He knew exactly why Naruto had flinched and he didn't want Mizuki to know that he acknowledge it.

The two blondes walked out of the academy together and made their way to the place where Naruto felt most safe, the large field just beyond the Hokage monument.

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked as they walked through the village.

"Yes, Naruto?" Minato replied.

"Why did you pull me out of school?" Naruto asked, "We could have come afterwards?"

"Because I have a meeting this evening and the day after your graduation, I have to leave for a few days. I promised you I would explain everything and I put it off long enough. I had some free time, so I thought we could talk. Plus, I bet you have heard the pre-exam lecture enough already, huh?" Minato replied.

"Yea, I guess," Naruto shrugged.

They walked up the tall stairs up the mountain and through the town just behind the heads of the Hokage.

"Naruto, another reason I pulled you out of school was because I am dealing with some of the shinobi that has harmed you later this afternoon when they are all back from their missions," Minato said.

Naruto looked up at his father, "What do you plan to do father?"

"I'm not going to kill them, per your request… even though I really want to… I'm simply going to demote them. Those who are Chunin will now be genin, and Jonins will be Chunins again. None of them will be getting any mission higher ranked than C, but mostly D-rank," Minato explained.

"I see," Naruto nodded.

"But there is a particular one that I want to talk to you about," Minato said through his teeth.

"Mizuki-sensei," Naruto whispered.

"Yes," Minato explained, "He's the one who has caused you the most pain. What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want father," Naruto said simply.

"Okay, why the sudden change?" Minato asked.

"Father, the main reason I didn't want you to kill the shinobi for treason is because I didn't want you to loose some good shinobi, but since Mizuki is only an academy teacher, I really don't care what happens to him," Naruto explained.

"I see," Minato nodded, "Then since it is not a high act of treason, I don't think that the council will appreciate me killing him, so I think I will send him to Hōzukijō."

"Hōzukijō?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, its more commonly known as blood prison," Minato nodded.

Once they finally reached the field, Naruto trotted ahead past his father and sat cross-legged in the middle of the field. Naruto turned his face to the sky and took a deep breath with a genuine smile on his face. Minato continued to walk at the same pace and take in the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He loved seeing Naruto this happy and it was rare sight, so he took his time. Right before he reached his son, he had made sound barriers, preventing anyone from hearing their conversation.

Naruto had made the connections to why his father would bring him here. Normally they only came here on rare occasions, like Minato's birthday when he wanted to get away from the village. This is the place where everyone knew not to bother them. Minato smiled at his son once more and sat down cross-legged in front of him.

Naruto returned the smiled with a large grin, one the Minato wouldn't see very often. The little blonde truly loved being here.

"Naruto…" Minato started.

"Your going to tell me what happened to mom, right?" Naruto interrupted.

Minato chuckled lightly, "Yes, I am, but I am also going to tell you why I believe the villagers treat you the way they do."

"Oh," Naruto replied.

"But I will start at the beginning," Minato took a deep breath.

"The beginning?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes," Minato nodded, "Naruto, have you ever heard of the Kyuubi?"

"The Kyuubi? Yeah, they talked about it in the academy. The Kyuubi attacked the village around the time I was born and you killed him," Naruto thought out loud.

"Well, that's what we told them to teach," Minato corrected.

"What do you mean, tou-san?"

"When the Kyuubi attacked the village, I knew there was no way you can kill a tailed beast," Minato explained.

"Wait, a tailed beast? Are there more than one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Minato nodded, "There are 9 to be exact. The Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and the Kyuubi."

"One through Nine," Naruto repeated.

"Exactly," Minato nodded.

"But if you can't kill a tailed beast, then how did you defeat the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"You have to seal the tailed beast into an object, most common is a person," Minato explained.

"Oh and you sealed the Kyuubi into someone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did," Minato nodded, "A person with a tailed beast sealed inside them is called a Jinchuuriki."

"A Jinchuuriki," Naruto repeated.

"Yes," Minato nodded.

"Who did you seal the Kyuubi in, tou-san?" Naruto asked.

Minato took another deep breath, "Naruto, I sealed the Kyuubi into you. You are the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi."

"I'm the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi?" Naruto repeated in disbelief.

* * *

**How will Naruto react to the new info? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Reaction and The First Meeting

**OMG! Over 100 followers! Thank you guy so much! I know its been a while since I last updated. I have gone out of town for work and I haven't had the time! But because I love my followers I will update two chapters for each of my stories! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Reaction and The First Meeting

"I'm the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi?!" Naruto repeated again this time with a louder voice almost yelling.

Naruto suddenly stood up and placed his hand on his stomach. Naruto's eyes started to water. Minato stood up as well and tried to place a hand on his son shoulder, but Naruto moved away, not wanting his father to touch him. Naruto starred up at him with a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"I am a demon…" Naruto murmured.

"No, your not, Naruto" Minato tried, but Naruto wasn't listening.

"The villagers were right about me," Naruto continued.

"No, they aren't!" Minato grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto looked up at his father with watering eyes and a mixture of emotion, until one took over. Anger. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the elder blonde and did something Minato wasn't expecting. Naruto clenched his fists, then sent one into his father's stomach, which made Minato release his son and double over in pain.

"How could you seal the fucking Kyuubi in your own son?" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto…" Minato started.

"How-How could you?" Naruto said again softer this time.

Naruto started backing up slowly as Minato steadied himself. Minato noticed what Naruto was about to do.

"Naruto, wait…" Minato held out his hand, but it was too late Naruto had bolted.

Minato started to go after him but stopped. Naruto needed to let this sink in. He had hoped Naruto would let him explain why the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, but he didn't get the chance. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke beside Minato and a silver haired ANBU member was next to him.

"Do you want me to go after him, sir?" the masked man asked.

"No, follow him and make sure he is safe, but let him come home on his own terms," Minato ordered.

"Hai," the masked man nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato sighed, _Kushina, I wish you were here. You would have explained it better and maybe he wouldn't have bolted like that. _

Minato decided to make his way home, he would deal with the shinobi later. He already gave the missions depart a list of shinobi who were not allowed to go on missions until he dealt with them, so there was no rush. He thought about flashing home but decided to walk. He needed time to think and Kakashi would ensure that Naruto was safe. He knew that Kakashi would let him come home when he is ready. Although Minato knew Naruto was safe from harm, he still worried about him. He truly didn't think Naruto would react that way. He was normally one to think first, like himself but at that moment, Naruto acted like his mother. He reacted first instead of thinking, just like Kushina.

_Maybe there is a bit of her in him,_ Minato thought to himself.

Minato walked slowly back to his home to wait for his son. Minato walked up the stairs to door, silently hoping Naruto had already beat him home but that wasn't the case. He walked into the house, took of his shoes and made his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_I'll make Naruto's favorite, maybe that might help,_ Minato smiled to himself as he pulled Kushina's cookbook out and opened to the most used page.

Minato started making Naruto's favorite dish, Kushina's home made Ramen. Even if Minato didn't make it as well as Kushina did.

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto still hadn't come home and Minato was really starting to worry. Did something happen to him? Is Kakashi protecting him? What if something happened? Minato's head was filled with the worst-case scenarios. It was getting real dark out. He was thinking about going to look for his son, until he remembered that Kakashi always carried one of his special kunais. Minato could just flash to Kakashi and Naruto would be near by. Minato could check on his son, without him knowing he was there. Minato closed his eyes and searched for the kunai. Once he found it, he flashed to it.

He landed on a tree branch on one of the training fields next to Kakashi. The silver haired ANBU didn't seem fazed by the sudden appearance of his sensei. Minato looked over at his student, Kakashi had slid his mask to the side of his head. The blonde followed Kakashi's gaze and found Naruto sitting cross-legged at the edge of stream. Minato looked around and noticed they were at training ground seven. Strange for Naruto to come to this particular place, where Minato had several memories.

"He hasn't moved for several hours, maybe you should go talk to him, sensei," Kakashi suggested as he glanced over at Minato.

"I guess that I should. I was hoping Naruto would come to me, but it's getting late," Minato agreed.

The blonde hopped down from the tree and landed silently. He strolled over to where his son was sitting. Upon Minato's arrival, Naruto look up. His eyes were red and swollen. His cheeks were stained with tears and his nose still runny. Minato tried to take a deep breath, but his breath hitched.

"I talked to him," Naruto said quietly.

"To who, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"The Kyuubi," Naruto said as he turned his gaze to the river.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto took off away from his father. He knew the elder would try to follow him but he was hoping that is father would just leave him alone. Minato had done enough already. He ran threw the village, down the stairs and headed to the training grounds. It was getting late so he prayed they would be empty. He picked a random one and headed there. _

_He slowed down to a walk and noticed his father hadn't followed him. He found a small clearing in a random training ground. He looked around and noticed the large stone in the center of clearing. He walked over and found it was a memorial stone. He looked and found a familiar name…_

_Uzumaki Kushina._

_"Mom…" Naruto muttered. _

_The tears that had slowly stopped started forming again, "Mom… why did you let Otousan make me the Jinchuuriki?"_

_Naruto slid down to his knees. His eyes and nose started running again._

_After what seemed like an eternity his eyes finally dried as they ran out of tears. The young blonde stood up and unconsciously made his way to the small stream. He sat down and crossed his legs. He sat there for a while starring at the clam water, until he got an idea. The blonde closed his eyes and tried to make his way into his mindscape. _

_When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a long hallway. It was dark except for the slight yellow glow coming from the dim light blubs in the ceiling. He looked down and noticed he was standing in ankle deep water. When he looked back up, he found himself drawn to one adjoining hallway. The water splashed at his feet as he walked to the hallway. He stopped at the opening and took a deep breath. He continued making his way until he came to a very large cage. _

_"So, my vessel has decided to grace me with his presence," a husky voice thundered out of the cage, followed by two red eyes._

_"You're the Kyuubi?" Naruto's small voice replied. _

_"I am," the Kyuubi snarled. _

_"I'm sorry you have to be sealed inside me. I don't want you inside me more than you want to be here," Naruto said. _

_"What's this? A Jinchuuriki apologizing to a tailed beast?" the Kyuubi laughed. _

_"But since we are stuck with each other, might as well get to know each other," Naruto shrugged. _

_"I am the Kyuubi! The Nine Tailed Demon Fox! Why would I want to get to know a weak little kid like you!" the large fox laughed. _

_"Because you're stuck with me," Naruto replied simply._

_"You're just a little kid! What makes you think you can control me!" the Kyuubi continued laughing. _

_"I have for twelve years so far," Naruto replied still remaining surprisingly calm. _

_The Kyuubi didn't reply. _

_"Besides we are a like, ya know? Everyone hates me, just like they seem to hate you," Naruto continued, "Maybe one day we can even become friends."_

_"Ha! Friends! Don't make me laugh, Kid!" the Kyuubi laughed. _

_Naruto walked up closer to the cage and found the Kyuubi lying down with his head resting on his front paws, "Do you have a name? Besides Kyuubi? Or is Kyuubi your name?"_

_ "Hn," was the only reply. _

_"I have to go now," Naruto said, "Tou-san will start to worry about me. Maybe one day you will tell me your name."_

END FLASHBACK

"Tou-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I took off like that," Naruto said.

"Its alright, Naruto," Minato smiled.

The moon was bright and it shined off the stream. The two blonds sat there in silence for quiet some time. Minato took a deep breath as he decided to break the silence.

"Naruto, I wouldn't have made you the Jinchuuriki if I didn't have a good reason," Minato stated.

"I know, tou-san and I should have realized that earlier but I took off. I'm sorry. I didn't let you explain," Naruto looked down into his lap.

Minato sighed, "I honestly wasn't sure how you would react, so I was prepared for the worst. Although it didn't even cross my mind that you would punch me."

Naruto reached up and starched the back of his head, "Ehh, sorry about that."

Minato laughed, "I'm the Hokage, I think I can take a punch from my 12 year old."

"So, why did you seal the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto asked.

"Because I believed that you can control him. I trust you with him, because you are my son," Minato explained.

"Oh."

"Naruto, I also couldn't ask any of the parents in the village to do something like make their child a Jinchuuriki if I couldn't do it myself. It wouldn't be fair," Minato continued.

"I see," Naruto nodded.

"Your mother didn't want to make you the Jinchuuriki because she knew the burden it would be on you," Minato frowned at the memory of Kushina yelling at him that night.

"What do you mean, tou-san?"

"Your mother was the Jinchuuriki before you," Minato said.

"She was?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, so she knew full well what we were asking of you, but I knew you could handle it," Minato continued.

"I see."

"Also, I knew if a strong women like your mother could control the Kyuubi then you could too," Minato smiled and placed his hand on Naruto head to ruffle his hair.

"Wait if she was the Jinchuuriki, how did the Kyuubi attack the village? How did mom die?" Naruto asked from underneath his father's hand.

"It's a long story, Naruto. Its getting late, and you have a graduation exam to take," Minato smiled, "I'm sorry, Naruto. It's going to have to wait."

"Oh, but aren't you going out of town?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, I can push the trip back, because you are more important," Minato shrugged then gave him a smile.

Minato stood up and offered his hand to his son, who took it. Once they were both standing, Minato flashed them back to their house. Minato reheated the ramen he made for the two of them. As they ate dinner, Naruto would randomly make a face.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Minato asked once he made another face.

"I keep trying to talk to the Kyuubi but it's like he is refusing my call or something, I can't quiet explain it," Naruto explained.

"I see, Kushina told me about this. Your connection in your mind is like a conversation. You both have to want to talk. Does that make sense?" Minato tried to explain.

"Yea, so he's just not wanting to talk?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so, but Naruto," Minato started.

"Yea?"

"Don't talk to the Kyuubi too much, he's not a good influence," Minato waved the chopsticks in his face.

Naruto gave a small laugh then agreed.

"Oh and one more thing," Minato's expression suddenly got serious.

"What?"

"The Kyuubi stays between you and me. It is not to be shared. If it got out that you were the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, it could put in you a lot of danger," Minato said with a very serious tone.

"Just like I would be if I was name Namikaze?" Naruto asked with a little bit of sarcasm and anger in his voice. Naruto did hate that he wasn't named after his father, even if it did make it easier to hide who he really is.

Minato sighed picking up on the anger, "Yes, Naruto just like that."

Naruto nodded, "But a lot of villagers know already, don't they? That's why they treat me so bad…. That's why I was beaten… "

"I believe so," Minato nodded, "After… that night when the Kyuubi attack and you became the Jinchuuriki, I made a law that forbid anyone from speaking about the Kyuubi."

"That's why the always whisper… at least now I know why," Naruto said playing with his food.

"I guess so," Minato agreed, "We will discuss this more later. Lets get to bed, you have a graduation exam in the morning."

Naruto nodded and helped his father clean up dinner. They both washed up and headed to bed.


	6. The Wrath of Minato and The End of Mizuk

**Here is the second chapter I promised! Sorry it is short but I wanted this scene to be its own chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Wrath of Minato and The End of Mizuki

The blonde Hokage sat at his desk with his elbows at the edge and his fingers laced in front of his face. Although he was a shinobi and wasn't allowed to let his emotions take over, he was having hard time hiding his angry expression. Minato was terrifying when he was angry. His normally bright blue eyes were now dark and filled with rage. Today was the day he was waiting for. The day the shinobi who harmed his son would be punished. The day his son would be able to walk around the village free from fear of being beaten by the shinobi, or at least that is what he was going for.

Several shinobi of various ages stood in front of the fuming Hokage. Many of which have never seen Minato this angry before, while the elders had not seen him like this since he found Jiraiya-sama peeking into the women's bath, while Kushina was there. Even though several were terrified of the livid Hokage, their expressions didn't show it. Finally the last of the shinobi that Minato had summoned arrived and it was time to get down to business. Minato dropped his hands on his desk with a loud thud.

"Do you know the punishment for a shinobi accused of treason?" Minato asked with a booming voice.

"Hai," the room chorused. Of course being shinobi themselves they knew the answer.

"Did you know harming the family of a Kage is considered treasonous?" Minato continued.

"Hai," was the answer that rang out.

"Then each one of you should know that by harming my family, a child none-the-less, that you have committed a treasonous act," Minato's voice echoed throughout the room.

Each and everyone of the shinobi in the room were taken aback by what Minato said. The expressions alike but none were brave enough to speak up. Minato was very surprised by the reaction of the shinobi standing in front of him. Most were shocked while others were confused, not the expressions Minato was expecting. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the men hoping at least one would be brave enough to say something. Finally one of the men in front built up enough courage to speak.

"Sir, I believe I speak for everyone here, when I say that we aren't sure what act of treason you are referencing," the man defended.

"You don't know what act of treason I am referencing?" Minato snapped.

"No, sir," the man shook his head.

"I am referencing the fact that the men standing before me has beaten and abused my son, both mentally and physically," Minato yelled as he stood up slamming both hands down on the table.

"You have a son, sir?" the man asked as his voice wavered.

Minato was taken back by the question. Of course he had a son! What kind of question was that!

"Yes, I have a son!" Minato gritted his teeth, "Uzumaki Naruto is my son."

The man he was speaking to suddenly was unable to talk as his eyes widen in obvious realization. The rest of the shinobi in the room had the same or similar reactions. Minato narrowed his eyes at the men.

"That kid is your son?" one of the men asked.

"Yes," Minato snapped.

"I swear to kami that I and I assume the other men here, didn't know that he was your son," another said.

"How could you not know that he is my son? For kami's sake, we even look a like!" Minato continued.

"The boy never said anything, Hokage-sama," a voice said.

Minato turned and looked at where the voice came from. It was Mizuki; Naruto's sensei that would beat and abuse him after school. Minato was hoping to deal with him separately but it didn't look like that would be the case.

"He never said anything?" Minato repeated.

"No sir," Mizuki shook his head, "When asked about his parents, he would stay quiet or make very vague replies."

Minato furrowed his eyebrows at Mizuki answer. Although he didn't believe a word they were saying (how could they not make that connection?), he had no proof that they did know Naruto was his son. Minato then remembered Mizuki's reaction when he went to pick up him son from school. Maybe they were telling the truth, and maybe not. For now Minato would just give them their punishment anyways.

"Very well, as punishment for causing physical and mental harm to my son, you all will be demoted," Minato said.

"What?" a few chimed.

"Those of you who are Chunin will now be Genin. Jonins will now be Chunins. You will not be allowed to advance in ranking for at least 5 years," Minato continued, "Your missions will not be higher ranked than C."

"Are you kidding!" a few gaped in awe at their punishment, "That's not fair!"

"You should be thanking my son that you are not dead!" Minato yelled.

"What?"

"When I found out that you men have beaten and abused my son, I wanted to have you all executed, but my son stepped in and wouldn't allow it," Minato explained, "Now I ask, what would you have done if you found out that your child was beaten and abused by your comrades? By men you grew up with? That you went to school with? What would you have done?"

A few men shook their head indicated they didn't know while others remained silent.

"Exactly," Minato said, "I am the Hokage and my men; the ones I am in charge of have beaten and abused my son for years! He received mistreatment for nothing he has control of, for things he has never done! What do you expect me to do? I see that your punishment isn't harsh enough for beating a child, let alone my son! But Naruto disagreed. So you should be thanking him! Thanking him for saving your lives! I wanted to have you all executed or thrown in prison! Naruto is the one that saved your asses!"

When only silent came Minato's way he continued.

"The little boy you used to beat, hit, kick, abuse; that little, helpless boy, ending up being the one to save your life. You should be a shamed of you selves for harming a defenseless child, no matter if he was my son or not," Minato's voice started quieting down.

Minato sat back in his chair, exhausted from the yelling he did. He leaned up on the desk, laced his fingers together and placed his forehead on the fist he made. He took a deep breath in, and glanced back up at the men. They now had the expressions Minato was expecting. They looked degraded, ashamed, humiliated, regretful, mortified, and all of the above. Minato took another deep breath, as he was satisfied at making those men feel horrible for what they did. Their punishment should teach them well, even if he did think it wasn't enough.

"You're dismissed," Minato, stated, "And Mizuki, I will speak with you separately,"

All the men filed out of the office, leaving one blue hair shinobi standing in the center. Minato breathed out an angry breath. He truly hated the man standing in front of him, but being the Hokage, he couldn't let personal feelings interfere. Minato gritted his teeth.

"You were one of Naruto's senseis as the academy, correct?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Mizuki nodded.

"Mizuki, Naruto told me about some of the things your did to him. Apparently you were the worst when it came to the abuse he received from the shinobi," Minato explained, "There for you will received the worst punishment."

Mizuki only nodded in response.

"You will stripped of shinobi status and sent to Hōzukijō," Minato stated.

Mizuki's mouth dropped open at the mention of the prison.

"ANBU!" Minato called.

Suddenly a sliver haired ANBU member with a dog mask and a brunette with a cat mask appeared, taking Mizuki on either side.

"Your chakra will be sealed away," Minato, explained, "I will let Inoichi and Ibiki do what they will with you before you are sent to Hōzukijō."

Mizuki continued to stare in disbelief.

"Take him away," Minato stated.

With a puff of smoke the three men disappeared.

Minato sighed as he looked at the clock; _I need to get to the academy. They should be expecting me soon._


	7. The Graduation and The Realization

**Oh wow! I haven't updated in a long time! I have been super busy with work and traveling! I haven't had any time! So here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Oh and thank you to all my readers!**

**OVER 180 followers! Wow!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Graduation and The Realization

"Alright, for the final part of the graduation exam, you will have to demonstrate one of the three basic jutus. Kawarimi no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, or Henge no Jutsu," Iruka explained to the class.

"We will be going backwards alphabetically, first up is Yamanaka Ino," Iruka finished.

_That means I will be next, _Naruto thought to himself.

Ino stood up and followed Iruka to the next room, but not before Sakura told Ino-pig not to fail.

A few moments later, Iruka walked back into the room, "Next is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stood up with everyone's eyes on him. Naruto was used to being stared at so he didn't react to it, but simply walked down the stairs to follow Iruka to the next room.

"Don't fail, dead-last," Sasuke commentated as Naruto walked by.

"I don't plan on it, teme," Naruto replied casually.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" the pink hair girl called out, which Naruto just ignored.

Iruka held the door open for the blonde as he stepped threw.

"Are you ready, Uzumaki-sama?" Iruka asked as Naruto walked by.

Naruto stopped, "Don't call me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto. Lets begin," Iruka said closing the door.

"Uzumaki-sama? Whats that all about?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows?" Kiba snorted.

"Naruto's probably hiding something," Sasuke smirked.

"It probably has something to do with the name Uzumaki," Shino commented, "Why? Because there is no one else in village with that name."

"Hm? What about his parents?" Choji asked.

"Isn't Naruto an orphan?" Sakura replied.

"Naruto-kun doesn't talk about his family much," Hinata whispered.

"Thats probably because he doesn't have any," Kiba said.

"Hmm, I bet Naruto is going to surprise us all," Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Choji asked munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Just watch," Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

Naruto followed his sensei down the hall into a large classroom. It was empty except for a table at the front. Iruka instructed him to the center of the classroom. Naruto didn't glance over at the table, because he knew who would be sitting there. Mizuki. Naruto made his way slowly to the center and kept his gaze down.

"Please preform the Henge no Jutsu," a familiar voice called.

When Naruto heard the voice his headshot up, "Tou-san?"

"Naruto," Minato nodded.

"Why are you giving the final test of the exam?" Naruto asked.

Minato leaned forward and laced his hands together in front of his face, "I pulled Mizuki from the testing and I couldn't find a replacement teacher in time, so I filled in. Now if you could preform the Henge no Jutsu, please."

Naruto nodded and placed his hands together in a ram sign, "Henge no Jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke, Naruto had transformed into the 4th Hokage himself. After a few seconds there was another puff of smoke and Naruto returned to normal.

"Very original, Naruto," Minato chuckled lightly.

"Heh, I didn't have to change much," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"The henge was perfectly complete, Hokage-sama," Iruka nodded towards his favorite student.

"Indeed it was," Minato agreed.

"Does that mean I graduated, tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well we have to add up the rest of your scores to determine that, Naruto," Minato explained, "Please move to the waiting area. Its next classroom down."

Naruto nodded and headed out the door. He didn't mind revealing his identity to Iruka, since he already knew when his father picked him up from the academy, but he didn't appreciate Iruka calling him "Uzumaki-sama" in front of the classroom. Naruto made his way to the next classroom slowly. He slid the door open and noticed Ino was sitting at one of the desks.

"You pass, Naruto?" she asked politely.

"I don't know, Ino," Naruto shrugged.

"Which did you have to preform?" She asked again.

"Henge, you?"

"Clone," Ino replied.

Naruto nodded and took a seat a little ways from her. The next to enter the classroom was Sasuke, who surprisingly sat next to Naruto. The blonde shot him a look, which was replied with a glare. Naruto understood, the Uchiha didn't want to sit next to Ino. Next was Shikamaru who murmured something about troublesome, followed by Kiba who ranted about it being easy. A few others followed in suit. Slowly everyone had arrived in the classroom and had taken various seats.

Once all the students had arrived in the classroom, Iruka followed.

"Alright, take a seat and be quiet!" Iruka ordered.

Everyone did as they were told and took their seats. Ino woke Shikamaru up whiles other adjusted them. Once everyone was quietly seated, Iruka spoke up.

"Alright, we tallied all you scores from the three exams," Iruka started.

There was a short silence and Naruto took a chance to say something.

"What? The Hokage's not going to tell us who passed and who didn't?" Naruto asked.

Iruka chuckled lightly, "No, sorry, Naruto. The Hokage said he had some business to take care of."

Naruto nodded as he understood and Iruka continued.

"Alright so, I am going to announce who all passed and who didn't. Those who passed will be ordered from highest score to lowest. If you don't hear your name, you didn't pass," Iruka explained.

The students sat there waiting for Iruka to continue.

"Afterwards, those who didn't pass need to leave, the others remain here for further instruction and your Hitai, understood?"

"Hai," was replied in unison.

"Aright then, lets begin," Iruka nodded, "The highest score and the first person to graduate is…"

You could almost feel the tension in the room rise as the class waited for the first person's name to be called. Most figured that Sasuke or Shikamaru would have the highest score, but no expected this.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka finished at little surprised himself.

A few gasps were heard through out the room and Naruto could fell everyone staring at him. Naruto looked up at his sensei and smiled. Iruka only nodded in response.

"Dead-last, finished first?" Sasuke smirked.

"I guess so," Naruto murmured.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino," Iruka continued to call names for the next ten minutes or so. Once he was finished, several students got up and left, leaving the rookie nine and a few others in the classroom.

"Congratulations on graduating," Iruka smiled, "Now the real fun begins!"

"Real fun?" Kiba repeated.

"Tomorrow all of you will report here for you first assignment," Iruka continued to smile, "Please come forward to retrieve you Hitais."

Everyone did as they were told and grab a Hitai, then made their way out of the academy. A group of parents were standing in the courtyard waiting for their children. Naruto was the last to exit the building. He looked around and didn't see the yellow spiky hair he knew all so well. He sighed and looked down at his Hitai. Congratulations and special dinners were heard through out the group. Naruto glanced around once more, and then heard some familiar whispers.

"They let him become a ninja?"

"You know what could happen if that kid starts learning jutsus."

"That's him? That's the…"

"Shh! Its taboo!"

Naruto shook it off but it still hurt no matter how much he was used to it. He stuffed his Hitai in his pocket and made his way out of the group to head home. He would see his father tonight, but right now he must be busy. Naruto lowered his head.

"Naruto," a soft voice came from the other side of the yard.

Naruto looked up, surprised at the voice and saw his father standing there with one hand on his hip. Minato gave him a huge smiled and beckoned him forward. Naruto returned to the smile and trotted up to his father. Naruto stopped short of his father and pulled the hitai out of his pocket.

Minato crouched down and pulled Naruto into a hug, "Congratulations, my son."

Naruto returned the hug, "Thanks, tou-san."

By now, Naruto knew that the whole village would soon find out that Naruto was the Hokage's son. He would have to some explaining to do to his father. And hopefully he wouldn't be too hurt or too mad. Naruto pulled back and Minato stood up. Minato looked over to the group of parents and found it strange that they were staring at him like he was a ghost. Minato saw Shikaku and Tsume, two of the clan leaders and nodded. He did the same to the other shinobi.

"Didn't know the Hokage had a son," Shikaku commented watching Minato with the little blonde haired boy.

"Especially his son being the demon child," Tsume agreed.

"I knew Naruto was Hokage-sama's son," Shikamaru shrugged, "But what do you mean demon child?"

"Never mind that. How did you know?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, its kind of obvious," Shikamaru said, "I mean they look and act a like."

Shikaku nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Tou-san? Can we go home?" Naruto asked.

"How about instead we go to the field and finish our discussion?" Minato smiled.

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. He looked down at his Hitai then placed it on his head and tied it.

"Now I look like you," Naruto laughed.

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair, "You've always looked like me."

Minato placed his arm around Naruto as they made their way down the familiar path to their favorite spot.


	8. The End of the Discussion

**Ok, I have to admit that this chapter was one of my all time favorites to write. It will definitely answer some questions I have been getting! If you still have questions, review! and I will answer them! **

**Also- over 200! Followers and almost 100 review!**

**WOW! Thank you guys so much!**

**So... now what you have all been waiting for...**

**THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The End of the Discussion

Minato sat across from his son as he chatted about how easy the exam was that he took only hours earlier. Minato would laugh or ask a question occasionally. He was happy that Naruto is starting to open up more. A few months ago, Naruto would not have been this chatty. Minato sighed. He's becoming more and more like Kushina everyday. Who knew that the villagers were keeping this bubbly personality bottled up in his son? Naruto finished his monologue; ending with how everyone was surprised that Naruto had the highest scores. There was a moment of silence and Minato took it.

"I'm glad school went well for you Naruto," Minato smiled, "but tomorrow your real test starts."

"What do you mean, tou-san?"

Minato laughed at the memories, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Naruto crossed his arms and made humph sound, which only made Minato laugh more. The laughing soon became contagious as Naruto started laughing too.

Once the laughing subsided, Minato knew it was time to get serious. Naruto needed to know what happened to his mother. It was something he promised him and it was time to tell him.

"Naruto, I promised I would tell you about your mother," Minato started, "I think you are old enough now to understand the whole story."

Naruto nodded and pushed Minato to continue.

"As you already know, Kushina, your mother, was the Jinchuuriki before you. Before I tell you what happened the night you were born, it would be best you know a bit more about your mother's history," Minato said.

"Mom's history? What do you mean? Wasn't she from Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she lived here but its not were she was born," Minato shook his head.

"Oh."

"Your mother was chosen as the second Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails. She was brought to Konoha for that purpose," Minato continued, "She was originally from the Whirlpool country and she lived in the Village hidden in the Eddies."

"Wait, if she was from a whole another country why was she brought to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"The Whirlpool and the Fire Country as well as the hidden Eddies and hidden Leaf has very strong ties to one another," Minato explained, "The Uzumaki's and the Senju's, the leaders of the villages, were distant blood relatives. The people of the Eddies had astonishingly long lives, giving them the nickname of being the village of longevity. The Uzumaki clan specialized in sealing. The seal I used to seal away the Kyuubi into you was based on her clan's technique. Kushina taught me several sealing techniques, allowing me to become a seal master."

"Wow, mom must have been an amazing sealer as well," Naruto commented.

Minato chuckled, "Yes, she was. The symbol on the shinobi uniform was the symbol of the Eddies. It now symbolizes friendship and goodwill. Although during the war, her village and country were destroyed. People became to fear their sealing techniques. The few survivors spread across the globe."

"But why was she chosen?" Naruto asked in a rather loud voice.

"Kushina was born with a very powerful chakra that was able to suppress the Kyuubi. The Jinchuuriki before her was also an Uzumaki. Actually, her predecessor was the first Hokage's wife, Uzumaki Mito."

"Really?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes. Naruto you were taught about the battle between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara in school correct?" Minato checked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"During their battle, Hashirama was able to gain control of the Kyuubi and to aid her husband, Mito seal the Kyuubi into herself becoming its first Jinchuuriki. From then on, Konoha had procession of the Kyuubi. When Mito was nearing the end of her life, Kushina was brought here to become the next vessel," Minato continued, "She never told me much about how she became the Jinchuuriki. That's something you are going to ask her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto suddenly became confused.

Minato shook his head, "I'll have to explain that later."

"Wait, if mom was the Jinchuuriki how did the Kyuubi attack the village?" Naruto asked.

"Twelve years ago, when the Kyuubi attack the village, a man had control of it. He some how knew the one thing that could naturally weaken the seal," Minato said.

"What?"

"Child birth," Minato stated.

"You mean when I was born?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded, "Yes. A full term pregnancy for a female jinchuuriki is about 10 months. As the baby grows, the chakra that supports the seal is redirected to nurture the baby, so the seal weakens in direct proportion. We took precautions for the Kyuubi, incase anything were to happen. We moved Kushina out to a vacant cave near by with only me, Biwako (the third's wife), an ANBU member Taji and of course your mother knew the location. The man some how knew that Kushina's seal would be the weakest the moment you were born. He was able to take down the ANBU members we a placed outside and enter the cave without anyone's notice."

"I was born in a cave?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your missing the point, Naruto," Minato shook his head and continued, "I won't go into the details about your birth, you're a little young for that, but right as I was about to redo the seal, the man took down Biwako and Taji right after you were born and took you from us. He threatened to kill you. I was able to get you back but he put you in harms way to get me away from your mother. I flashed home to put you somewhere safe so I could save your mother."

"But you were too late?" Naruto assumed.

"Not exactly," Minato's voice started to shake as he relived those painful memories, "The man took her to a place right outside the village and ripped the Kyuubi from her. I managed to get there right after the Kyuubi had been extracted and move her to a safe place, but the man and the Kyuubi were headed to the village."

"Tou-san?" Naruto called noticing the tremble in Minato's voice. When the elder blonde lifted his head, Naruto noticed that there were tears running down his face, "You don't have to tell me the rest if it hurts too much."

"No, its alright, Naruto," Minato shook his head, wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath to continue, "I took your mother to where I had left you, then went to face the man and the Kyuubi. Once I arrived at the village, the Kyuubi was already on a destructive path. I had to stop him from destroying the village any more. But that man had other plans. He was able to move me away from the village and fight me one on one. I can't go into detail here because they are classified, but I will say I was able to injure him and get back to the village, but not before I made him loose control of the Kyuubi and summon Gambunta to help me handle the Kyuubi."

"What do you mean summon Gambunta?" Naruto asked.

"I have signed the toad summoning contract. Gambunta is one of the toads. I will explain that more when you are ready," Minato answered Naruto's question then continued the story, "Gambunta was able to hold down the Fox long enough for me to build up chakra to teleport the Kyuubi out side the village. I also was able to get both you and your mother. I brought you two because I had a plan. I may have been able to injure the man but I knew he'd be back. Kushina used the last of her chakra to put a barrier around the Kyuubi to hold him down. Kushina was prepared to used the last of her chakra to reseal him inside her and… and… have him die along side her."

"But you didn't let that happen?" Naruto asked.

"No, my original plan was to seal half in me with a the dead demon seal and half in side you, because you were so young, I didn't think your body could handle all of the Kyuubi's chakra," Minato explained.

"But mom wouldn't let you do that either," Naruto assumed.

"No, we came up with a different plan, she would seal half of the chakra inside her and the other half inside you," Minato continued, "I thought that having the chakra inside would help her live but…."

"She didn't" Naruto finished for him.

"No, she knew she was going to die and had me seal her remaining chakra inside you, so that you may one day be able to speak with her," Minato said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "She didn't want to place such a heavy burden on you, but in the end we both knew that you would be able to handle the Kyuubi."

"Because I'm the son of two hero's," Naruto smiled.

"Yes, you are. Your mother died with the second half of the Kyuubi inside her, but since she didn't have the soul of the Kyuubi, it will remain with her," Minato explained, "She loved you so much, Naruto. She had so much she wanted to teach you."

"You loved her so much didn't you tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"I did, I loved her a lot. She made me her husband, she made the Hokage, and she made me your father. I wouldn't be the man I am today without her. I wouldn't have you without her," Minato ruffled Naruto's hair again and smiled as the tears continued to run down his face.

"I think I would have loved her a lot," Naruto whispered.

"I think so too," Minato agreed.

Naruto and Minato sat for a long time in silence. Naruto was taking in what his father had just told him, while Minato was trying to regain his composure after reliving those painful memories for the first time since that night. It was getting late as the sun was starting to set; the elder blonde took a deep breath. They both had a long day to prepare for tomorrow. Naruto had his first day as a genin and Minato had to go to Suna to meet with the Kazekage. Minato could tell Naruto was in deep thought and although he didn't want to disturb him, they had to go home. Minato was about to speak by Naruto interrupted him.

"Tou-san?" Naruto called.

"Yes?"

"You said you sealed the rest of mom's chakra into me so that I would be able to speak with her one day," Naruto thought out loud.

"I did," Minato nodded.

"When do you think that will be?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest, I am not exactly sure," Minato placed his hand on his chin as he though, "But one day soon."

"Oh, ok," Naruto nodded.

"How about we go home?" Minato suggested, "We both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Naruto nodded in agreement then went to stand up. Minato wrapped his arm around his son as they headed him. Naruto didn't seem as afraid to go into village as he did a few months earlier, for which Minato was grateful. It seemed Naruto's true personality was starting to shine through but it would be awhile before anyone besides Minato would get to see the real Uzumaki Naruto.


	9. The Forbidden Scroll and The Blue Haired

**Alright! I finally home! Whoo! Great trip but glad to be home!**

**So here is the next chapter!**

**I'm thinking... I'll post the next chapter too!**

**Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Forbidden Scroll and The Blue Haired Shinobi

Naruto walked beside his father with a newfound confidence. The young blonde was unsure where this self-assurance came from. Maybe it was the fact that he was a genin now. Maybe it was because he felt safe walking beside his father through the village. Maybe it was because he felt he didn't have to hide who he was; the gossip would spread like a wild fire through the village. Naruto was consumed in his thoughts that he didn't even acknowledge the glares he was getting. He paid no attention to the whispers. Although Naruto didn't hear or see them, Minato sure did. But it made the elder blonde feel a bit helpless, that he couldn't do anything to change the way the villagers felt towards his son. Only Naruto could do that.

Minato glanced at the sun, which was starting to set in the sky. He guessed the time and realized he had a meeting with the clan heads this evening. The path they were taking would lead the elder the opposite direction in which he needed to be going. Minato worried for a moment then pushed it aside knowing his student was never to far from his son.

"Naruto?" Minato called as he stopped.

Naruto took a few steps before he noticed his father had stopped walking and called his name. The blonde stopped and turned to face the elder.

"Yes, tou-san?" Naruto replied walking back up to his father so that he was now only a foot or so away.

"I had forgotten I have a meeting with the clan heads this evening, will you be alright walking home by yourself?" Minato placed his hand on Naruto's head to ruffle his hair.

"I'll be fine, tou-san," Naruto smiled beneath Minato's hand, "I'm a shinobi now!"

Minato chuckled lightly, "I guess you are. Besides you know what to do if something…."

"I know, tou-san!" Naruto interrupted as he continued smiling.

"Alright," Minato smiled and removed his hand, "I will see you at home in a few hours then."

Naruto nodded, turned around and started walking in the direction he was heading. Minato watched for a moment, before reassuring him self and walking back to the Hokage tower. Naruto walked through the village a little less confident than he was earlier. His father would be home soon and he knew his favorite ANBU would be watching until he did. The sun was completely set and the streets were empty for which Naruto was thankful. It was silent except for the occasional voices coming from the houses.

Unexpectedly Naruto found himself flying backwards then pinned to the wall of an ally he just passed. His throat was being crush by a strong arm and his arms felt numb as they were restrained behind him. Naruto forced his eyes open to face his attacker. His eye widened even more when he recognized his assailant. He tried to speak but his throat was going numb from the pressure.

"You listen here, demon," the man demanded, "You are going to retrieve something for me."

Naruto gathered enough strength in both his legs shoving them in to the stomach of the man. The man slid backwards as Naruto fell to his knees. The blonde coughed as his throat regained their feelings and his lungs gasped for air.

"Why you…." The man started.

"I'm not doing anything for you, Mizuki!" Naruto tried to yell but his voice failed him and his words were barely above a whisper.

"Oh, I think you might," Mizuki's voiced suddenly got very confidant.

Naruto looked up at his former sensei to find a very devious smirk on his face. The blue haired man put his hand is his pack that sat on the small of his back, pulling thing out. Naruto watched as he kept trying to get his breathing under control. When Mizuki showed the young boy what he had pulled out, a small scroll, Naruto's eyes widen to an unnatural size and his mouth dropped open ready to speak but no words came out.

"This is important to you, no?" Mizuki snarled.

"How did you get that?" Naruto said as his voice finally came back to him.

"How is not important," Mizuki stated, "Now, you are going to retrieve something for me."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked almost pleaded.

"The forbidden scroll from your father's library," Mizuki stated.

"No," Naruto said bluntly.

"Then I guess your not getting this back," Mizuki shrugged as he started to place the scroll back.

"Please!" Naruto pleaded then hesitated a moment, "Alright, I will get it for you."

"Good," Mizuki nodded.

* * *

Naruto raced home, as thoughts flew threw his mind. What was he going to do? Where was the ANBU that always watched him? Where was his father? He couldn't give Mizuki the forbidden scroll! His father would never forgive him. But that traitor has his scroll, something he couldn't live without! How was he going to get out of this one! Naruto shook his head as the small house came into view. He raced up the stairs, fished out his key and rushed into the house. He didn't bother to take his sandals off as he ran to the door he was told never to open. Naruto turned the nob and headed into the room. It wasn't anything spectacular; just a basic library. Bookcases and shelves lined the walls. The shelves were filled with books, scroll and paperwork. In the center was a desk with a small lamp.

Naruto glanced around a moment before noticing the small button the corner of the desk. Naruto pushed it and one of the bookcases slid open revealing a very large white and green scroll with "Scroll of Sealing" written on it and a tasseled rope tied around it. Naruto took a deep breath and reached for the scroll but stopped midway.

_Father would have a silent alarm on the scroll, but if he is notified he will find me soon._

Naruto took this as a good thing as he reached to pulled the scroll out of the cabinet. To Naruto's surprise, nothing happened. He also grabbed the brown scroll strap. He took a glance at the scroll.

_Maybe there's something in the there that can help me, but I'll have to be quick. _

Naruto threw the scroll on the desk and untied the rope. The scroll rolled open revealing the first of the forbidden jutsus.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

_Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows._

_Hand Seal: Middle and Index Finger Cross._

"It's the first one," Naruto said to himself, "Its probably the least dangerous."

Naruto made the hand sign and followed the instruction. With a puff of smoke and exact copy of him appeared. He poked it to make sure it was a shadow clone and not a regular clone.

Then Naruto got an idea.

He made a second shadow clone, then turned the first into an exact copy of the forbidden scroll. He instructed the remaining clone to take the actual forbidden scroll and head to the field where his father would know where to find him. He then took the copy of the scroll and strapped it to his back and headed out.

* * *

**With Minato**

Minato sat at the head of the large table with several shinobi sitting around him. Only two clans were missing, the Uchiha and the Yamanaka. Minato and the heads continued to discuss the latest topic when the door suddenly slammed open. Minato looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Inoichi, your late!" Minato stated.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama! But we have a problem…" Inoichi said breathing heavily.

"Problem?" Minato repeated.

"Yes, sir. Mizuki… he's gone," Inoichi explained.

"Gone!?" Minato suddenly stood up slamming his hands on the desk.

"Yes, sir. It seems it was an inside job," Inoichi said, "There's also something else, sir."

"What?" Minato snarled.

"The silent alarm for the forbidden scroll went off," Inoichi informed the Hokage.

_The scroll is in my library… Naruto…._ Minato thought.

"Find him! Now! All of you!" Minato yelled.

The shinobi nodded, stood up and followed directions. Minato flashed to home to find his little boy not there. He took a short breath and called for Kakashi

"Hai!" the silver hair ANBU replied after a puff of smoke.

"Mizuki's gone. Find Naruto and protect him," Minato explained.

"Hai!" Kakashi replied.

"Wait, one of them has the forbidden scroll, the key to Naruto's seal is in there. I'm afraid Mizuki might want to unleash the Kyuubi but even if not and Naruto finds it…." Minato trailed off.

"Understood, sensei," Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi…" Minato caught the silver haired ANBU attention one last time.

"Hai?" Kakashi replied.

"Why weren't you there to protect him?" Minato questioned.

"I received a summon to the head quarters that was supposedly from you but it turns out, it was a fake," Kakashi explained then hesitated a moment before continuing, "Its my fault that Mizuki got to Naruto, sir. I should have know the summon was a fake. I will find him and bring Naruto home."

Minato was slightly shocked by the attachment in Kakashi's voice. It was something that was rare for the man. The Hokage only nodded. He knew Kakashi would never leave Naruto unprotected unless it was for something of importance. A summon from the Hokage was quiet important.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll from his pack, bit his thumb and summoned his ninken.

"Find Naruto. You know his scent," he ordered the pups.

The dogs nodded then headed out. After a moment one of the dogs called, Kakashi started to take off and noticed Minato was preparing to follow him. He stopped and turned around.

"Stay here, sensei. In case he comes back," Kakashi ordered but it sounds more like a question.

Minato took a deep breath. He wanted to go find his son, but his student was right. He needed to stay here, just incase Naruto did come back or the shinobi had information on Mizuki. He reluctantly nodded and sent Kakashi off. He trusted the silver haired shinobi because Kakashi loved Naruto almost as much as he did.

_Naruto… where are you?_ Minato thought to himself as he watched his student take off through the night.


	10. The Forbidden Jutsu and The Dog Named Ha

**So this chapter was one of my absolute favorites because I finally get to start writing about one of my favorite characters! **

**KAKASHI!**

**So as promised! Chapter ten!**

**PLEASE REVEIW! **

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Forbidden Jutsu and The Dog Named Hachi

Naruto walked into the forest with the scroll strapped to his back like he was instructed to do. He made his way to the small clearing where he found Mizuki already waiting for him.

"You actually got the scroll," Mizuki smirked, "Bring it here, demon."

Naruto nodded and walk over to the blue haired man. He undid the scroll from his back and placed it on the ground in front of him. Naruto then backed away from the scroll.

"Please give me the scroll, Mizuki," Naruto begged.

"Fine," Mizuki pulled the small scroll from the pocket and tossed it to the blonde.

Naruto caught the scroll and held it close to his chest. He breathed out a breath he seemed to be holding since Mizuki had attacked him in the ally. He sighed and put the scroll away. He lowered his head so that his long blonde hair covered his eyes. Then a mischievous smirk crossed his face. He crossed his first to fingers into an all so familiar had sign and ended the jutsu. A split second later, as Mizuki reached to pick up the large scroll, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?" Mizuki yelled as he looked back at the blonde, who still had his eyes covered.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," the blonde whispered as he slowly lifted his head to revel red slit eyes.

Suddenly a thousand or more shadow clones appeared surrounding both Mizuki and the original Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi flew threw the trees as he followed one of his ninken, Pakkun led him into forest on the far side of village.

"How much farther, Pakkun?" Kakashi question without wavering his speed.

"Were almost there," Pakkun replied.

Several moments later, Kakashi and Pakkun landed without a sound in a small clearing in the forest. Kakashi's eyes widened behind his mask as he noticed the blue haired shinobi laying face down on the ground and a young blonde haired boy standing above him. Naruto looked over towards the young ANBU member as Kakashi realized the boy was dirty and his clothes ripped but he seemed to be completely unharmed. Naruto's eyes suddenly closed and he started to fall. Kakashi flashed over and caught the boy before he hit ground.

Kakashi looked over at Mizuki and noted that he was still alive, but barely. He was about beaten to death. No jutsus were used, just basic taijutsu. He called for back up. The ANBU would know what to do with the traitor.

Then it hit him….

Where was the Forbidden Scroll?

He looked down the young boy in his arms and thought for a moment about asking Naruto but he didn't want to disturb the boy. Kakashi carefully adjust Naruto so he was on his back, piggyback style. Kakashi sighed then dismissed Pakkun and headed back to the village.

Kakashi was flying through the trees at an alarming rate, when he felt Naruto shift on his back. He turned his head and noticed that Naruto's eyes were slowly widening.

"Hachi?" Naruto whispered before falling back asleep from chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask thinking back to the memories of when he first met the young boy and the day he was named Hachi.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What?" the young ANBU asked. _

_"I said, I want you to meet my son," Minato repeated then turned around, "Jiraiya-sensei?"_

_Jiraiya walked around the corner holding a small child about the age of three in his arms. The little one looked like a miniature version of the fourth. Kakashi blinked at the young blond in surprise._

_"I didn't know you had a son!" Kakashi said, "Let alone one that is like three!"_

_Minato chuckled to himself as he reached for his son, "Yes, Kushina was pregnant but we kept Naruto and Kushina's pregnancy from most of the village. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Kakashi. But since you are ANBU, we thought it was best if you didn't know such sensitive information."_

_Kakashi nodded, " I understand, sensei."_

_"Good," Minato smiled, then turned to Naruto, "Would like to meet one of my favorite students, Naruto?"_

_The little giggled as he leaned forward to be face to face with the masked silver haired ANBU. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi with a serious face. Then out of nowhere Naruto poked the mask that was on Kakashi's face. _

_"HACHI!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_"Hachi?" Kakashi repeated. _

_Naruto nodded in response. _

_"I'm not Hachi! I'm Kakashi!" Kakashi protested. _

_"No! Hachi!" Naruto pouted. _

_Minato and Jiraiya both laughed at Kakashi's new nickname. _

_"It's not funny, sensei!" Kakashi said still protesting, "Tell him my name is Kakashi!"_

_"Ah come on, Kakashi! It's a cute nickname for you! Especially since you ANBU mask is a dog!" Minato replied. _

_"But…" Kakashi started. _

_"Let him call you that," Minato laughed. _

_Kakashi glared at his sensei and then finally replied, " Fine."_

_Naruto giggled once more in Minato's arms then finally got down and ran over the young adult. Naruto looked up at his future sensei and smiled. Kakashi couldn't help but return the smile with one of his own. _

END FLASHBACK

Several hours later, Naruto was back safe at his home, asleep in his bed from chakra exhaustion. Minato slowly closed the door to his son's room, and then placed several security seals around the room and the house. Although he thought they were unnecessary now that Mizuki was back in custody, but he can never be too careful. Minato turned around to face his student and try to understand exactly what happened tonight. The elder blonde sighed and started walking towards the kitchen table, signaling Kakashi to follow. He motioned for the young ANBU to take the seat across from him. Kakashi did as he was told.

Once both were seat, Minato took a deep breath and prepared himself, "So, lets start from the beginning. What happened tonight? And how did we allow it to happen?"

"We believe Mizuki escaped with the help of someone on the inside, we have yet to figure out who. But we will. He was tracking Naruto for sometime but was unable to find him until he sensed you. We are unable to determine why he wasn't able to sense Naruto's chakra but was able to sense yours," Kakashi explained.

"I placed a chakra suppression seal on Naruto. It keeps sensory types from finding him. For two reasons, one the Kyuubi and two, he is MY son," Minato explained.

"I see," Kakashi nodded, "Once you left Naruto, that's when he confronted him. When Inochi got from Naruto's memories, was the Mizuki had a scroll that was of value to him and used it to get Naruto to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll."

"That scroll was written by Kushina for Naruto. It's the one thing she left for him," Minato explained in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Oh," Kakashi replied and paused for a moment before continuing, "Naruto did as he was told, or so it seemed."

"Or so it seemed?" Minato pushed.

"You aren't going to like what comes next, sensei," Kakashi replied.

"Just continue," Minato said.

Kakashi took a deep breath, "Naruto had every intention of giving Mizuki the forbidden scroll until he got an idea."

"An idea?" Minato repeated.

Kakashi then explained how Naruto learned Kage Bunshin and Tajū Kage Bunshin from the Forbidden Scroll. And how Naruto deceived Mizuki in order to get the scroll from his mother back.

"Then it goes black," Kakashi finished.

"What?" Minato asked.

"It goes black. There aren't any memories of what happened after Mizuki learned that Naruto didn't have the actual Forbidden scroll," Kakashi explained.

"How does he not have any memories?" Minato questioned.

"Inochi thinks he does have the memories but didn't allow him to see them," Kakashi shrugged, "I think you are just going to have to ask Naruto yourself."

Minato nodded in agreement.

"Sensei? Did you get the forbidden scroll back?" Kakashi asked.

Minato nodded once more, "Yes, Naruto's clone brought it back once it received the order from the original to do so."

"I see," Kakashi said.

"You should get some sleep, Kakashi. You have a long day tomorrow as well," Minato smiled.

"I do," Kakashi agreed, "I will see you later, sensei. I mean Hokage-sama."

Kakashi stood and bowed to the Hokage before taking his leave.

Minato followed and made his way to his room after checking on Naruto one last time.

* * *

Kakashi made his way home. He decided to walk instead of taking the fast way of the rooftops like he normally does. It was late and the ANBU had several things on his mind.

Like how he was going to be a Jonin leader for a Genin team.

Kakashi sighed and thought back to when Minato-sensei asked him to be a Jonin leader.

FLASHBACK

_"Oh, Kakashi. You're here. Good," Minato said to the ANBU with the dog mask as the man stood in the center of the office. _

_Minato put down his pen then leaned back in his chair. _

_"Please remove your mask, Kakashi," Minato instructed. _

_Kakashi did as he was told and pulled his mask to the side of his head. _

_"I have a favor to ask of you Kakashi," Minato smiled. _

_"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi replied. _

_"I want you to become a Jonin leader for a Genin team," Minato explained. _

_Kakashi stood there for a moment unsure at first that he had heard his sensei right. Then when he realized that he was certain that that is what his sensei asked, he really wasn't sure what to say. He can't really say no to his sensei, let alone the Hokage. How was he supposed to reply?_

_"I know," Minato started, "You thinking how can I be a Jonin leader? What is he thinking? Well, I have several reasons why I want you in particular to become a Jonin leader."_

_"Which is?" Kakashi pushed. _

_Minato reached into the bottom drawer of the leftside of his desk and pulled out three files. He placed them on the desk and motioned for Kakashi to come forward. He pulled the top file out and flipped it open. _

_"Naruto is my number one reason. After what has happened with the other Jonins in the village, you are really the only one I completely trust to teach Naruto correctly and protect him with your life," Minato explained. _

_"The second reason, is Uchiha Sasuke," Minato sighed then shook his head, "After what Itachi did to the Uchiha clan, there isn't anyone left who can teach Sasuke how to use the Sharingan beside you. You are the only one left that has the Sharingan and I know you aren't an Uchiha but it will have to do. This is only if I am correct on Sasuke awakening the Sharingan but with him being Itachi's brother and the son of the clan head, I am expecting him to."_

_"The last and least important is Hanuro Sakura. From what I hear from her academy instructors she has almost perfect chakra control. I compared her filed to Tsunade's from when she was in the academy and they are almost identical but their personalities are similar yet polar opposite," Minato shivered at the thought of another Tsunade, "I want you to help Sakura become a medic. Make her the next Tsunade. And again you're really the only Jonin I trust with these three."_

_"I understand, sensei. But…" Kakashi started. _

_"No buts Kakashi. This is an order," Minato stated. _

_"Yes, sir," Kakashi nodded. _

_"Good," Minato smiled and put the files back in the drawer, "You start in two weeks. I will be cutting back on the most dangerous missions so that I won't loose my son's sensei."_

_"Understood," Kakashi nodded._

_"Thank you," Minato smiled, "You are dismissed."_

_"Hai," Kakashi nodded, then disappeared with a puff of smoke. _

END FLASHBACK

Kakashi sighed. He was almost forced into being a Jonin leader but some how being Naruto's sensei didn't seem all that bad. He always protected the little brat and now he can finally teach the little how to protect himself.

Kakashi smiled as he found his way to his apartment.

Maybe being a Jonin leader wouldn't be so bad.


	11. The New Sensei and The Old Friend?

**OMG! It has been a long time since I posted! I'm sorry, guys! School got in the way! But I got caught up! So here is the new chapter! Its long!**

**Please review!**

**Please follow me on twitter **

** TheRokudiameHokage**

* * *

The New Sensei and The Old Friend?

It was still early in the morning when a certain little blonde, although not so little anymore, made his way down the hall. Almost automatically making his way to the kitchen and then into small adjoining dining room. Naruto sat down without realizing his father was watching every step he took with curious yet worried eyes. Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes before finally looking around. He looked into the kitchen and saw his father watching him with a plate and a dishrag. Minato turned around placed the rag and dish on the counter and walked into the dining room. Naruto smiled up at his father as he ruffled his hair.

"Naruto, you're up early," Minato said as he kneeled down so that he was at the same level as his son.

Naruto's only reply was a slight nod.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked very concerned.

Naruto nodded again.

"You sure?" Minato eyed his curiously.

Naruto only shrugged.

"That's not very reassuring," Minato gave him a weak laugh, "Couldn't sleep?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Oh, I see," Minato nodded, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Naruto shrugged again.

_Just when I thought Naruto was starting to open up to me, something like this happens and I have to start all over again. _

Minato sighed, "Was it a nightmare?"

Naruto looked down and nodded.

"About last night?" Minato asked again.

Naruto nodded again.

Minato sighed. He pulled Naruto into him and held him tight, "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I haven't been a very good father. I haven't been able to protect you. If Kushina was here, then…"

"Stop, tou-san," Naruto whispered and gently pushed his father away.

"What?" Minato responded.

"Its not your fault, tou-san," Naruto shook his head, "You've been the best dad. I think that if anyone else were my dad, they would hate me for being the Jinchuuriki. But you, you love me for me! And I know mom would too!"

"Oh, Naruto," Minato smiled at Naruto and pulled him into another hug.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this won't affect Naruto as much as I thought it would. _

"And besides, what doesn't kill me, only makes me stronger," Naruto whispered.

"Who told you that?" Minato pulled back to look at Naruto.

"Hachi!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh he did?" Minato laughed.

Naruto nodded.

_I'll wait to ask Naruto what happened last night. He's got a long day and I don't want to ruin his first day as a shinobi. _

"Tou-san? What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. What would like?" Minato smiled.

"Um," Naruto thought for a moment, "Tamago kake gohan and Mom's Ramen!"

Minato laughed, "Well aren't we hungry this morning!"

Naruto nodded.

Minato stood up and held his hand out for his son to take and Naruto did. The two men headed to the kitchen and started their routine for the day.

* * *

"Okay," Iruka started as everyone had taken their seats in the classroom for the last time, "You will be separated into groups of three. The group will be lead by a Jonin."

Naruto was listening to Iruka talk about the duties of a genin, while unknowing that most of the other genin were watching Naruto. Whispering about his lineage and the secrets he kept from them.

"Alright, lets start with groups," Iruka smiled.

"I wonder who is going to be with Naruto," Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know, but it would be pretty cool to be on the same team as the last Uchiha or the 4th's son," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah it would," Ino replied leaning down on her elbows.

"Hn, I pity the guy who is with you," Shikamaru huffed.

"And Team seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Hanuro Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said.

"Really? I'm on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura blinked.

"Lucky," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Team eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata," Iruka continued.

_I'm not on the same team with Naruto…_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji," Iruka finished up, "You will meet you Jonin leaders this afternoon, until then you are on break."

* * *

"Oi! Naruto!" a voice called from behind.

Naruto was walking a familiar path to his father's office. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was hanging. When he heard the voice, Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around to find Shikamaru, Choji and several others standing in a group. They seemed to be following him.

"Yea?" Naruto replied without fully turning around.

"Where are you heading?" Choji asked munching on a bag of potato chip.

"Uh…" Naruto mumbled, "Tou-san's office. I didn't bring lunch."

"Your dad? You mean the 4th?" Ino asked.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto nodded as he turned around to face the group.

"How come you never told us that the Hokage was your dad?" Sakura asked.

Naruto only shrugged in response.

"You have to have a reason," Shikamaru pushed.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I have to share that reason with you," Naruto argued.

"That's true," Shikamaru nodded, "But I think we are going to push until you do."

"Fine, the reason I didn't tell anyone is because I didn't want to be treated like some celebrity just because of my lineage. I wanted to be a normal kid," Naruto explained.

_But I guess my plan backfired. I wasn't treated normally. I was treated horribly. If those Shinobi knew who I was, then I wouldn't have been treated to badly. Hindsight is always 20/20 I guess. _

"Makes sense," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Do you know who our sensei is going to be?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't. Tou-san doesn't share information with me," Naruto shook his head.

"So why did make everyone think you were stupid?" Kiba snorted.

"Because there are several smart people in my class. If a kid like me were determined to be a genius then they would have put two and two together. My looks plus my grades, someone would have figure out my link to the Hokage," Naruto explained.

_He really is a lot smarter than we thought _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to eat and normally Tou-san will buy me food," Naruto said as he turned around and waved to the group.

Naruto started to walk away from the group, and silently thanked for the silence until he heard some feet running up to him. Naruto sighed heavily and looked over to see who it was that followed him. The blonde was surprised to see the dark hair and blue clothes.

_Uchiha Sasuke?_

Naruto gave the raven a confused look and it was returned with a "leave it alone" look. Naruto rolled his eyes and made his way to his father's office. The pair walked in silence as they headed towards the Hokage tower. Naruto was tempted to ask the Uchiha why he was tagging along but decided to drop it seeing how, Sasuke didn't really have a family any more, and Naruto really didn't mind. They walked up the stairs, down the hallways and pass the secretary to the Hokage's office.

"Tou-san?" Naruto called as he walked through the door.

"Oh, Naruto," Minato blinked as he looked away from all the paper on his desk.

The office was empty except for basics. Minato was sitting at the large oak desk that sat in the center of the room facing away from the wall of windows that over looked the village. There was a pile after pile of paper on the desk. Minato put the pen down and sat up. He then noticed that Naruto wasn't alone.

"I thought you were at the academy," Minato asked.

"I was but we have an hour break and I didn't bring lunch… again," Naruto explained.

"Oh and you brought Sasuke with you?" Minato motioned towards the raven standing by the door.

Naruto shrugged, "He tagged along."

"You know who I am, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

Minato chuckled lightly, "Of course. I know almost everyone in the village."

"Oh," Sasuke replied.

"Tou-san, can we go get lunch?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, I am swamped with paper work. I can't get lunch right now," Minato sighed, "I can give you money, then you and Sasuke can go get some Ramen."

"I guess that's fine," Naruto shrugged.

"Ok," Minato nodded.

Naruto strolled over and received the money from his father then started heading out the door.

"Oh! Tou-san," Naruto asked, "Who is my sensei?"

Minato laughed, "It's a surprise."

"Dang," Naruto pouted, then headed to one of his favorite places.

* * *

The future rivals walked silently side by side until they reached the ramen stand. They each sat down on one of the stools, not next to each other of course, placed their orders and waiting in silence to receive their lunch. It was strange for both boys to eat with another classmate. They both had been alone for some times during their time in the academy, that they didn't know how to act exactly. So they remain silent. When their food arrived, they considered it a good excuse to remain quiet. Of course Naruto finished his first, and waited on the raven to finish as well.

"So, why did you tag along?" Naruto asked almost scaring everyone.

"Uh, if I didn't I would have been mobbed by fan girls," Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh," Naruto replied.

"Your dad seems pretty nice," Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, he is," Naruto, agreed, "We better head back to the academy. We don't want to be late to meet our sensei."

"Hn," Sasuke huffed.

Naruto paid for their food and stuffed the change in his pocket. The pair walked silently back to the academy. The rest of the class was already in the classroom, gossiping, talking, and the like when Naruto and Sasuke walked in. Iruka followed shortly afterwards and told everyone to take their seats. Iruka explained that each Jonin would come in and pick up their team, after that the genin were instructed to follow their sensei's orders. Each Jonin came and left with their team, leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura waiting for theirs.

"He's late," Naruto mumbled.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply.

"I wonder why," Sakura thought aloud.

After two hours of waiting, the three genin starting getting restless. Naruto started pacing. Sakura watched Naruto walk back and forth while Sasuke had fallen asleep. Then suddenly, scaring the three, the door opened and a head popped in. Gravity defying silver hair, a dark blue mask and only one eye visible was the first thing the genin saw.

"Follow me," the Jonin instructed.

The genin did as they were told and followed the tall Jonin up the stairs to the roof of the academy. The silver haired man instructed the three to sit on the small steps as he leaned against the railing.

"Alright, lets introduce ourselves," the Jonin said.

The three younger sat there for a moment before the older man got the notion that he should start, but hesitated to see what those three would do. He had their files, so he knew what he needed to know about each one. Although, judging their skills versus their personalities was definitely different. He knew the blonde extremely well, based on their past experiences, and he knew Sasuke from the psychological analysis that was done on him after the Uchiha Massacre, but the pink haired girl her knew nothing about, besides that he personality…

"Sensei?" the Rosetta raised her hand.

"Yes?" the Jonin replied jumping him from his thoughts.

"Would we get to know something about you first?"

"Uh, oh yes," the man nodded, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes, and as for my dream for the future… hmm."

Kakashi looked at each of the genin's face. It look like he was going to have to drag it out of the, "You. Blondie. Introduce your self."

Naruto looked at the man with a curious expression. It was almost half surprise or what you would call the "dear-in-the-headlights" look mixed with confusion and suspicion, but the boy did as he was told, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, especially ramen from Ichiraku's. I dislike school. My dream is to become better than any of the Hokages!"

"Ok, next," Kakashi nodded.

"My name is Hanuro Sakura. I like reading and training. I dislike…. Hmm, my dream is to become the best kunoichi in the village!" the pink haired girl said.

Kakashi nodded.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes and several dislikes. My dream, or ambition rather is kill a certain man and resurrect my clan," Sasuke said with a serious face.

"Good, now that we have all introduced our selves, we can move on," Kakashi said pretty much ignoring the introductions, "tomorrow we will start your duties as shinobi."

"What are we going to do, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

_Kakashi- i…. I could get used to that…_

"We are going to be completing a survival exercise," Kakashi said bluntly.

"But we did plenty of those in academy," Sakura said with a slightly confused tone.

"I know," Kakashi shrugged, "But this time, I am going to be your opponent."

"You? A Jonin with a presumably high rank, versus three recently promoted genin? That hardly seems fair," Naruto complained.

Kakashi just shrugged in response then pushed off the rail he was leaning against, "Meet me at training field seven at six am tomorrow. Here are the details," he said handing them each a piece of paper, "oh and don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up."

Each of them nodded, before the silver hair Jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three genin sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"What now?" Naruto suddenly said to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Sakura replied, "We could go train?"

"I'm going to head home," Sasuke said as he stood up, "I'll see you three in the morning."

"I'm going to head home too," Naruto said as he followed suit, "See ya, Sakura."

"Bye guys," Sakura waved to the two boys and headed home as well.

* * *

"Tou-san?" Naruto said as he opened the door to his father's office.

Minato looked up from his desk and found his son standing half way through the door of his office. The older blonde smiled and waved the young genin in. Naruto stepped in and clicked the door closed behind him, then stepped over to his father's desk.

"You wanted to see me after school today?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night," Minato explained waving Naruto around the back of the desk.

"But did Ibiki already look through my memories?" Naruto ask puzzled.

"He did, but there were some missing," Minato continued as he leaned his elbows on his knees so he was more at Naruto's level, "So I wanted to ask you, plus I wanted to be sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine, tou-san," Naruto replied.

"Well, good," Minato chuckled, "So do you want to explain what happened last night?"

"I'll try to," Naruto shrugged.

Minato nodded, "Go on."

"Well, Mizuki attack me just after you left me last night. He had mom's scroll. I don't know how he got it. He told me that I needed to retrieve the scroll and he would trade me. I didn't want to give him the scroll. I knew you would be mad and it would end up bad, but he had mom's scroll," Naruto explained and his voice started to break as he continued, "So, I thought of a plain where I learn the Kage Bunshin from the scroll and make a fake. I sent the fake to field were I knew no one would find it. Then I deceived Mizuki with the fake, then…"

"Then what happened Naruto?" Minato pushed starting to get slightly worried.

"I'm not sure," Naruto shook his head, then grabbed one side with his hand, "It's kind of hazy."

"Try, please," Minato said.

"I think I made a thousand or so shadow clones, but not with my chakra," Naruto tried to explain, "It's like this red chakra, almost like it was from my anger at Mizuki."

_The Kyuubi…_

"I ordered the clones to attack Mizuki," Naruto continued, "Then I dispersed them and everything went back to normal, but during the whole time, it felt like I had the red aura around me."

"I see," Minato nodded.

_That's why Ibiki couldn't see it; the Kyuubi was preventing it… but why? Why did the Kyuubi lent Naruto chakra? Why did the Kyuubi prevent Ibiki from see Naruto's memories? Something's not adding up…_

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked shaking Minato from his thoughts, "Why are my memories so hazy? What's that red chakra? And that red aura?"

"Naruto," Minato started, "I think it was the Kyuubi."

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto repeated, "Why would I use the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Well, the seal I created to seal the Kyuubi into you, allows you to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra, but if he doesn't want you using it, you can't," Minato explained.

"So he let me use it?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I assumed happened, " Minato replied, "But Naruto, using that chakra can come at a price."

"A price?"

Minato nodded, "A jinchuuriki can tap into the tailed beast's chakra for his or her own power; however, using such chakra can be harmful to the jinchuuriki, with the host's body and mind being influenced or even taken over by his or her demon."

"Oh, so the Kyuubi can take over my mind and body if I use too much chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Minato nodded.

"Did mom ever have problems with the Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"Not too many that I could recall, but there were a few missions we went on where I could tell that she drew on the Kyuubi's chakra but her seal, if I remember correctly, didn't let her draw on the chakra as much as yours does," Minato explained, "But Naruto, don't think too much about it. You are strong enough to handle the Kyuubi, if you weren't I wouldn't have sealed him into you."

"I know, tou-san!" Naruto smiled.

"Good," Minato reached up and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Tou-san, I have one more question," Naruto looked up at his father from underneath his hand.

"What is it?" Minato blinked at the other blonde.

"What's Hachi's real name?" Naruto asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that?" A voice came from the window behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and looked at the man standing in the window, "Hachi!"

Minato started chuckling behind his son, as Naruto confronted the ANBU still sitting in the window. Naruto turned around to see why his father was laughing, but turned back around.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

The ANBU laughed slightly then his hand moved towards his mask. He removed it to reveal the slightly tilted Hitai-ate and a blue mask distorting the lower half of the man's face.

"You are Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, then turned to his father, "Why did you make Hachi my sensei, tou-san?"

Minato chuckled lightly, "He's one of the only qualified people I trusted."

"Oh," Naruto replied then walked over to where Kakashi was still perched on the window. Naruto motioned for him to come down to his height. Kakashi stepped down from the window and crouched down in front of the blonde.

"What is…" Kakashi started but before he could finish his sentence, a fist had collided with his face.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted jumping up from his chair.

"Ugh…" Kakashi moaned as he grabbed his face.

"Where the HELL were YOU!" Naruto yelled, "If YOU had been THERE, the whole thing with Mizuki would HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Naruto," Kakashi murmured as he looked up into those blue eyes that were becoming misty, "I know I wasn't there to protect you, because I was deceive as well by Mizuki. It's not an excuse. I regret not being able to protect you, I really do. I have beat myself up about it. And you are right, if I had been there, nothing would have happened. All I want is to protect and now to be able to teach you the ways of a shinobi. I am really sorry. Please forgive me, Naruto."

"It's okay, Hachi," Naruto whispered, "I forgive you. I was just angry about it, because I didn't know where you were or if you had just abandoned me like all the others. I'm sorry for punching you."

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's alright. Its in the past and know that I will never abandon you, ever."

Naruto only nodded in response.

"I will teach you to the best of my ability, along with Sasuke and Sakura. I will protect you three with my live, know that," Kakashi said.

"I will, thank you Hachi," Naruto smiled.

"Ehm, you don't get to call me that," Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto replied a little hurt.

"It's Kakashi-sensei to you," Kakashi replied.

"Aww…." Naruto pouted.

Minato sat and watch his son and his student through out this discussion. It made him feel like he was a decent father, seeing how much Naruto matured. It brought joy to his heart knowing that Kakashi seemed to love Naruto like a little brother. It was almost like he had two sons. Naruto looked up to Kakashi and now that he was Naruto's sensei, the little blonde would be in good hands.


End file.
